Beautiful Girl
by deideiblueeyez
Summary: Drocell Caines always worked alone. But when a young lass steps into his shop, requesting work, he can't say no. But the girl's tragic home life is unfolded, one she would like to escape. Can the patchwork puppeteer make things better? DrocellxOC  Possibly abandoned.. maybe not


**So I know I'm supposed to be working on Mommy, Send Me an Angel.. or even Honor Thy Master (but no one seems to be interested in that.. I thought a lot of people loved SasoDei..huh..) but I began watching Black Butler (or Kuroshitsuji) and I was like "OMG YES YES YES! AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME!" and so I watched... **

**And even before that, I was on DeviantArt awhile ago, and I saw Drocell Kainz as a fanart by someone who is reknowned for being a SasoDei/DeiSaso goddess in the fanart department..and I thought to myself "wow..pretty handsome guy!"**

**And so I remembered that he was from Black Butler..so I watched and enjoyed Black Butler, waiting patiently until Drocell would appear..**

**And he did..And I was enchanted by his voice (english dub) .. it was so awkward and elegant at the same time... and he came...and he went..And I was like "O_O No..no .. no! WTF NO NO NO NO NO!"**

As this is being written as I type by the letter, I am on a Drocell BINGE. I need Drocell.. There is not NEARLY enough fanart, fanfiction, or episodes dedicated to him! He only had like 2 episodes! And that was anime only! So that means he's not in the damned manga so he can't ever have a "

Masashi-Kishimoto-pulled-out-of-the-friggin-dead-hat" redemption! **So I'm writing this to satisfy MYSELF.. I don't really care if anyone reads this.. but please do if you love Drocell as much as I have let on! LOL**

* * *

><p>Drocell Kainz, devoted butler and puppeteer for the Maladay household, was sitting stock still in an ancient chair next to his service counter.<p>

He was waiting for a customer.

The well-aged organ grinder on aforementioned counter creakily played an eerie version of "London Bridge", a nursery rhyme he was fond of singing to himself (with his own parody of lyrics) as he worked on his dolls or the tasks set to him by his Master.

"_Build them up with wax and clay, wax and clay, wax and clay..."_

A woman dressed in a homely dress speedily walked past, tugging her young son by the arm. It looked as if she were either angry, or desperate to pass his shop as quickly as humanly possible without it being too obvious.

But he knew. The puppeteer knew that rarely anyone—anyone who had lived on his block for a long enough time—came to visit his quaint little doll shop.

Yes, Flat 46 was a quiet and often lonely place for him. That is why he kept himself occupied with duties set to him by his Master.

"_...my fair lady."_

And then, to his surprise (though he did not make the effort to raise his eyebrows to accentuate the emotion), the little bell placed at the top of the door frame tinkled merrily as a customer entered.

A customer.

How had he not noticed anyone walking by? Lost in his thoughts perhaps...

"Um..excuse me...sir?"

Drocell blinked slowly, tilted his head down to the sound of the soft, feminine voice.

"Welcome, little...girl. How may I help you?" The girl paused. The man's salutations were very...peculiar.

"Um..I.." Embarrassed that she had not planned out her request beforehand, she turned away and looked at the doll perched on a bench in the display for window shoppers. One of his very best dolls, if Drocell could be allowed to give himself that much credit.

Drocell stood up. The seat creaked silently as his weight was shifted out of the chair. He walked carefully over to the child, for his joints were not very well-made, and he wanted to keep the locked-knee incidents to a minimum to avoid spooking a potential customer.

Or doll.

"Come now, young girl..tell me what you need. I have...a wide variety of dolls and the like to suit any desire..." The girl turned to him once more. Her eyes were hazel. A striking, bright-hued brown with green radiating from the pupils, which were dilated from the dimly lit shop.

He must've been staring for too long, for she looked away, again. He had a problem with that. Some people were unnerved by his blank stare, but he did not know why. Avoiding eye contact was ruder than staring for too long.

"And so I think to myself—" the girl looked up again as he spoke, "-this girl is quite rude for dropping her eyes while I speak to her.." The girl blushed, surely embarrassed. Little girls were very easy to manipulate and humiliate. Something he took a rare chance at enjoying. But he wasn't a bully by nature. No. He was a gentleman. An English gentleman. But one that puts work before silly things like love.

The girl took a deep breath, looked him in the eye with such certainty and fearlessness that he would not expect out of a child of her disposition, let alone a little girl and said quickly and hurriedly: "My-name-is-Anabelle-May-and-I-would-like-to-know-if-you-would-like-to-hire-me-please!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go..<strong>

**You should notice that I the author have a certain..positive disposition towards puppetmasters and doll makers.. especially if they're sexy like Drocell and Sasori are.. ;)**

**Review if you think this is worth continuing...**


End file.
